A conventional multiple-fold umbrella, when subjected to strong wind force, may be inverted to upwardly bend the rib assembly to easily bend, twist, deform or break the umbrella ribs, especially a stretcher rib or a top rib adjacent to the central shaft when such a rib is made of aluminum alloy with light weight but poor mechanical strength, thereby easily damaging the umbrella ribs and shortening the service life of the umbrella.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional umbrella rib assembly and invented the present anti-windforce rib assembly for multiple-fold umbrella.
The object of the present invention is to provide an anit-windforce rib assembly of multiple-fold umbrella including: a spring rib connected between an inner rib and an outer rib of the rib assembly, a buffer device formed on the spring rib and connected to the inner rib, whereby upon blowing of a strong wind to the rib assembly, the force of the strong wind will be dampened, weakened or released by the buffer device on the spring rib to minimize the wind force acting upon the rib assembly to prevent from bending, deformation, breakage or damage of the umbrella rib assembly.